The Sky
by SilverLevKingHea
Summary: Bagaimana jika Tsuna adalah murid yang sangat dingin. Akankah Vongola kembali seperti masa Primo. Mari kita harap semoga hitman kita dapat merubah sikapnya. AU. Super OOC!Tsuna
1. I'm a Mafia Boss

**Summary **: Bagaimana jika Tsuna adalah murid yang sangat dingin. Akankah Vongola kembali seperti masa Primo. Mari kita harap semoga hitman kita dapat merubah sikapnya. AU. Super OOC!Tsuna

**Warning **: Super OOC!Tsuna. Semi-AU mungkin...

**The Sky**

**Chapter 1  
I'm a Mafia Boss**

**.**

**.**

"Tsu-kun, ayo bangun!" Ucap Sawada Nana nampak menengok dari bawah tangga "Tsu-kun." Panggilnya lagi dan berjalan naik kearah kamar putranya, Sawada Tsunayoshi "Tsu-kun." Nana mengetok pintu tersebut.

"Mnn, Iya kaa-san." Ucap Tsuna dari dalam dan terdengar suara langkah kaki.

"Berpakaianlah dan cepat kebawah ya. Nanti kau terlambat." Ucap Nana dan nampak turun kebawah. Tak lama kemudian terlihat Tsuna turun kebawah dengan kancingnya yang hanya dipasang sebagian dan bajunya dikeluarkan "Mou~ kau harus berpakaian yang rapi Tsu-kun." Ucap Nana.

"Begini juga tidak apa-apa kaa-san." Ucap Tsuna dan nampak duduk dikursi, Nana tersenyum "Selamat makan." Ucap Tsuna dan memakan makanannya.

"Selamat makan." Ucap Nana dan memakan makanannya "Tsu-kun, kau tau. Mulai hari ini seorang tutor akan datang kesini. Lihat, kaa-san mendapatkannya di kotak surat." Ucap Nana sembari memperlihatkan sebuah kertas.

"Kaa-san, aku tidak butuh seorang tutor." Ucap Tsuna.

"Aku akan menjadikan anakmu sebagai pemimpin dari generasi selanjutnya. Aku masih muda dan tampan." Ucap Nana sembari membacakan surat tersebut "Dan selama mereka mempunyai tempat untuk tidur dan makan, mereka akan mengajarinya 24 geratis." Ucap Nana "Bukankah itu bagus Tsu-kun."

"Terdengar seperti penipuan untukku kaa-san." Ucap Tsuna sembari melanjutkan makannya "Lagi pula, aku tidak perlu seorang tutor." Lanjutnya.

"Ah, jadi kau ingi-." Perkataan Nana terpotong dengan bel pintu "Tsu-kun, bisakah kau membukakan pintu." Ucap Nana.

"Kaa-san."

"Tolong." Ucap Nana dengan nada suara lebih lembut.

"Baiklah." Ucap Tsuna dan berjalan kearah pintu lalu membukanya, terlihat seorang bayi bertopi fandora dibawah dan memkai jas.

"Ciaossu." Ucap bayi tersebut.

"Oy, bocah. Kau tersesat?" Tanya Tsuna dengan nada intimidasi.

_"Baka-Iemitsu tidak menyebutkan tentang hal ini." _Batin bayi tersebut.

"Tsu-kun, siapa itu?" Tanya Nana dan nampak bergerak kesana.

"Ada bocah yang tersesat kaa-san." Ucap Tsuna.

"Maa~ kau tidak boleh berkata seperti itu Tsu-kun." Ucap Nana dan menengok kearah boch-ehem- bayi tersebut "Siapa namamu?"

"Aku adalah Home Tutor, Reborn." Ucap Reborn kemudian semua menjadi sunyi, Nana nampak tertawa pelan sedangkan Tsuna nampak memutar bola matanya.

"Kau bisa pergi kerumah lain saja, bocah." Ucap Tsuna dan tiba-tiba saja perutnya ditendang Reborn "HIE! Untuk apa itu bocah!" Ucap Tsuna mengeram kesal.

"Uh-oh, Tsu-kun, aku yakin Reborn-chan tidak sengaja." Ucap Nana.

"Aku tidak bercanda, dan berhentilah memanggilku bocah, Dame-Tsuna." Ucap Reborn.

"Jangan memanggilku Dame-Tsuna." Gerutu Tsuna kesal dengan perempatan dikepalanya.

"Hmmp." Guman Reborn _"Semuanya tidak sesuai perkataan Baka-Iemitsu, mungkinkah dia mengasih data yang salah?"_

"Ah, Tsu-kun. Jika kau tidak pergi sekarang kau akan terlambat." Ucap Nana.

"Cih, kau membuatku terlambat bocah." Ucap Tsuna dan nampak mengambil tasnya memakai sepatunya dan berlari kearah sekolahnya.

"Maafkan Tsu-kun ya Reborn-chan, dia memang sedikit dingin." Ucap Nana dan melihat tidak ada Reborn "Hu? Reborn-chan?" Nana nampak keluar dan melihat Reborn yang mengikuti Tsuna kemudian masuk kembali kedalam.

.xXx.

"Dasar bocah bodoh, dia kira aku percaya apa. Lagi pula untuk apa juga dia berbohong, ditempatku lagi." Ucap Tsuna.

"Itu karena aku memang akan menjadi Tutormu." Ucap Reborn.

"Hah, se-." Tsuna segera melirik kearah sampingnya dan melihat Reborn berjalan diatas panggar "HI-! Kenapa kau mengikutiku!" Ucap Tsuna dengan nada setengah marah setengah dingin.

"Tentu saja mengikutimu, aku adalah tutormu." Ucap Reborn dan nampak lompat kebawah.

"Kau tidak mau berhenti tentang lelu-." Belum sempat Tsuna menyelesaikan perkataannya, sebuah suara memotongnya.

"Kyaa~, apakah anak ini adikmu, Sawada-san?" Tanya salah satu idola sekolahnya, Kyoko Sasagawa.

"Sasagawa-san." Guman Tsuna "Tidak, aku saja baru bertemu dengannya." Ucap Tsuna.

"Ohh..jadi siapa namamu?" Tanya Kyoko sembari berjongkok didepan Reborn.

"Reborn." Ucap Reborn.

"Kenapa kau memakai jas?" Tanya Kyoko.

"Karena aku adalah seorang mafia." Ucap Reborn.

"Kalau begitu sampai jumpa disekolah, Sawada-san." Ucap Kyoko dan nampak berlari kearah sekolahnya, dengan mukanya yang merah merona begitu melihat wajah Tsuna yang memandangnya "Jangan bodoh Sasagawa Kyoko, dia tidak menyukaimu." Guman Kyoko.

"Kau suka padanya." Ucap Reborn yang melihat sikap Tsuna sedikit berubah seperti tadi berbicara dengan ibunya, walaupun hanya sedikit.

"Aku tidak mengerti apa yang kau katakan bocah. Semua orang pasti menyukainya, dia adalah idola sekolahku, Sasagawa Kyoko." Ucap Tsuna dengan nada dingin.

"Hmm, kalau begitu aku akan membantumu menyatakan perasaanmu." Ucap Reborn dan Tsuna menatapnya seolah Reborn sudah kehilangan akal sehatnya begitu mendongkan pistol kearahnya "Matilah!" Ucap Reborn dan menembak tepat mengenai Tsuna.

_"Aku akan mati. Andai saja aku mempunyai kesempatan hidup kembali, aku akan memberitahukan kepada Kyoko bahwa aku menyukainya." _Tiba-tiba saja mata Tsuna berubah menjadi oren dan mempunyai api dikepalanya "REBORN!" Serunya dan pakaiannya robek, kecuali untuk boxernya "AKU AKAN MENYATAKAN PERASAANKU KEPADA KYOKO DENGAN DYLING WILL KU!" Seru Tsuna dan berlari kencang.

"HUAH! Siapa itu?!" Semua menengok kearah jalan termaksud Kyoko dan juga Mochida Kensuke yang berjalan beriringan bersamanya, Tsuna berhenti didepannya.

"SASAGAWA KYOKO! MAUKAH KAU KELUAR BERSAMAKU!" Seru Tsuna dan saat itu dunia serasa berhenti bagi Kyoko.

_"KYYYAAA! Tsuna mengajakiku kencan!" _Batin Kyoko senang, dia ingin bilang iya tapi yang keluar dari mulutnya adalah "DASAR MESUM!" Seru Kyoko dan terlihat Mochida menghajar Tsuna.

"Berani sekali kau mengatakan itu kepada Kyoko!" Seru Mochida dan Kyoko nampak berlari masuk kedalam, Mochida mengekorinya.

_"Sial! Padahal aku ingin bilang iya! Kenapa yang keluar kalimat itu! Kenapa! Sekarang Tsuna akan membenciku!" _Batin Kyoko sembari menangis dan masih tetap berlari tidak mengidahkan teriakkan Mochida.

Sementara itu Tsuna sudah keluar dari mode Dyling Will-nya dan nampak kesal karena mendengar suara tawa lalu menatap semua murid satu-persatu dengan tatapan menakutkannya, dalam seketika semua murid berlarian kedalam.

Ada beberapa hal yang tidak ingin mereka lakukan. Yaitu membuat marah Tsunayoshi Sawada apalagi disaat dia sangat kesal.

"Hmm, itu berjalan dengan bagus." Tsuna berbalik dan menatap tajam kearah Reborn.

"Apakah maksudmu tadi, bocah! Lihat kau menghancurkan image-ku! Apa yang kau lakukan padaku?!" Tanya Tsuna, Reborn sedikit tertegu begitu mendengar suara Tsuna yang dalam dan aura ungu dibelakangnya akan tetapi dia segera kembali seperti semula.

"Itu adalah Dyling Will Bullet. Kau akan mati dan melakukan kesempatan terakhirmu dengan Dyling Willmu. Yang terjadi seperti tadi, semua pakaianmu akan robek kecuali boxermu." Ucap Reborn.

"Che. Merepotkan saja." Ucap Tsuna dan nampak berdiri.

"Dame-Tsuna, kau melupakan tasmu." Ucap Reborn dan melemparkan tas itu kearah Tsuna yang berhasil ditangkap dengan mudah.

"Kau jangan megikutiku, orang sok-jadi-carnivore tersebut akan menghabisimu." Ucap Tsuna dan nampak masuk kedalam.

.xXx.

Tsuna membuka pintu kelasnya dan melihat beberapa orang yang nampak menengok kearahnya.

"Ah! Disini dia hentai!" Ucap salah satu murid.

"Sasagawa Kyoko, maukah kau keluar bersamaku. Hahahahaha!" Semua mulai tertawa tapi Tsuna menghiraukannya.

"Kyoko, kau tau jika aku jadi kau akan akan menamparnya." Ucap salah satu cewek yang mengerumuni Kyoko.

"Sawada, Mochida-senpai menantangmu untuk duel kendo nanti setelah pulangan digedung olahraga." Ucap salah satu murid laki-laki.

"Mochida sangat tidak terima kau diperlakukan seperti itu Kyoko." Ucap sahabatnya, Kurokawa Hana.

_"Huh, menyebalkan gara-gara bocah itu disini tidak bisa tenang." _Batin Tsuna "Kalau kalian tidak diam aku akan bilang pada Hibari bahwa kalian berisik dan menganggu ketenangan Namimori." Ucap Tsuna dan semuanya diam dan dia menyerigai sebelum menutup matanya.

_"KYYAAA! Tsuna sangat keren!" _Batin Kyoko dan bersemu merah.

.xXx.

Tsuna nampak tertidur diatap tanpa rasa peduli sama sekali.

"Dame-Tsuna apa yang kau lakukan?" Tsuna membuka sebelah matanya dan melihat Reborn.

"Apa yang kau lakukan disini bocah, bukankah sudah kukatakan jangan kesini." Ucap Tsuna.

"Kau yang seharusnya jangan disini, apa yang kau lakukan. Yang lainnya menunggumu disana." Ucap Reborn.

"Che, aku tidak mau melakukan tindakkan bodoh yang bukan tindakkanku." Ucap Tsuna dan nampak berbaring kembali. Reborn nampak menendang perutnya "HIE! Apa-apaan itu bocah!"

"Kau ingin mempermalukan dirimu hah?" Tanya Reborn dan Tsuna menatapnya bingung "Kau ingin dia mengigatmu dengan sikapmu ini? Kau tau, orang yang bertarung dengan berani akan mengenang didalam pikirannya dari pada orang pengecut yang tidak berani dan penakut." Ucap Reborn lalu sebuah perempatan muncul dikepala Tsuna.

"Kau tidak berhak mengatakan itu bocah." Ucap Tsuna dengan nada dingin dan menyerigai "Aku akan datang kesana. Dan kau tidak akan memanggilku pengecut." Ucap Tsuna lalu berjalan kebawah, meninggalkan Reborn yang nampak membatu, tapi kemudian tersenyum. Sepertinya dia mengetahui cara menghadapi Tsuna sekarang.

.xXx.

Didalam gedung olahraga itu semua nampak berkumpul disana. Sementara itu, Mochida nampak memasang senyum liciknya.

_"Hehe, aku pasti akan menang dalam pertarungan ini. Apapun yang terjadi tak mungkin aku kalah. Karena wasitnya adalah temanku dan juga sangat setia kepadaku, apapun yang terjadi dia tidak akan mengangkat bendera untuk Sawada."_

"Eh, ada yang melihat Sawada?" Tanya salah satu siswa.

"Aku tidak melihatnya." Ucap salah satu siswa lainnya.

_"Tsuna...apakah dia tidak akan datang?" _Batin Kyoko _"Kyoko bodoh! Seharusnya tadi pagi kau bilang iya! Sekarang lihat! Dia bahkan tidak akan pernah berbicara padamu walaupun hanya tegur-sapa! Kau bahkan membuatnya malu didalam kelas!" _Batin Kyoko nampak menatap sedih.

"Hah? Dame-Tsuna tidak datang, hahaha! Kalau begitu aku menang adil!" Ucap Mochida sembari tertawa"Kyoko menjadi milikku!" Dan dengan begitu pintu terbuka dengan suara keras memperlihatkan Tsuna yang masuk kedalam.

_"Tsuna! Kau datang!" _Batin Kyoko dan menatap senang. Tsuna benar-benar datang, dia tidak marah pada dirinya.

"Oh kau datang Dame-Tsuna?" Ucap Mochida dan Tsuna nampak menggerutu "Apa katamu?"

"Jangan memanggilku Dame-Tsuna." Ucap Tsuna dengan nada dingin, Mochida sedikit merinding akan tetapi menggelengkan kepalanya.

"Aku bisa memanggilmu Dame-Tsuna sesukaku." Ucap Mochida dan Tsuna hanya berdecak. "Baiklah Dame-Tsuna, karena ini adalah pertamanya kau bermain kendo, aku akan membuatnya mudah untukmu." Ucap Mochida dan menjelaskan.

Akan tetapi yang Tsuna dengar hanyalah, bla...bla..bla. Tsuna sama sekali tidak suka penjelasan karena itulah dia sering mendapat nilai setengah, dan sayang sekali Mochida tidak mengetahuinya dan lanjut berbicara.

"Kau mengerti Dame-Tsuna." Ucap Mochida dan melirik kearah Tsuna yang nampak menguap.

"Oh, kau sudah selesai berbicara, kau hampir membuatku bosan." Ucap Tsuna dan menguap sekali lagi, terlihat perempatan dikepala Mochida.

"Heh, kau membuatku marah hah. Tenanglah itu tidak akan terjadi." Ucap Mochida "Yang kau perlukan simpel, hanya memukulku. Walaupun kita tau bahwa itu tidak akan pernah terjadi. Dan hadiahnya tentu saja adalah, Sasagawa Kyoko!" Ucap Mochida.

"EHH! Apa katamu?!" Seru Kyoko marah begitu juga dengan Hana dan yang lainnya menyemangati, bahkan seorang Sasagawa Ryohei nampak menatap marah kearah Mochida.

"Memperlakukan seseorang bagaikan barang. Itu adalah hal paling menjijikan yang pernah kudengar. Dasar menjijikan." Ucap Tsuna dingin dengan aura ungu belakangnya, Mochida kembali merinding dan membatu akan tetapi kembali menggelengkan kepalanya.

"Akan kuhabisi kau Dame-Tsuna!" Seru Mochida dan berlari kearah Tsuna dengan pedang bambunya.

"Sawada!" Ucap Yamamoto Takeshi sembari melemparkan pedang bambu kearah Tsuna yang tentu saja dengan mudah ditangkap oleh Tsuna dan memakainya untuk melindunginya dari serangan Mochida.

"Yang kau bisakan hanyalah menghindar! Dasar lemah!" Ucap Mochida.

_"Uh-oh, kau memilih kata yang salah Mochida-senpai." _Batin teman sekelas Tsuna, mereka tau bagaimana sifat asli Tsuna saat harga dirinya disinggung.

"Kau." Gerutu Tsuna dan nampak menepis pedang Mochida hingga mereka saling menatap satu sama lain, Mochida kembali merinding begitu melihat mata Tsuna yang nampak dalam dan seperti ingin membunuhnya, mengigatkannya kepada salah satu carnivore yang berada disini, Hibari Kyoya.

"Berjuanglah dengan dyling willmu." Ucap Reborn yang memegang senapan leon dan menembak kearah Tsuna yang tepat mengenai kepalanya dan terjatuh kelantai.

_"Aku sungguh lemah. Andai saja aku bisa mengalahkan Mochida dengan Dyling Willku." _Batin Tsuna dan sebuah flame keluar dari kepalanya lalu matanya berubah menjadi oren "REBORN! AKU AKAN MENGALAHKAN MOCHIDA DENGAN DYLING WILLKU!" Seru Tsuna dan berlari kearah Mochida.

"Kau kira itu akan membuatku takut!" Seru Mochida dan menghantam Tsuna akan tetapi tidak terjadi apa-apa dan selanjutnya pedang bambu yang dipake oleh Mochida hancur "Apa?!"

"WATTA!" Seru Tsuna dan menghantam kepala Mochida hingga terjatuh lalu memukulnya, lalu dia duduk diatasnya dan mengangkat tangannya keatas.

"Posisi itukan!" Seru salah satu siswa.

"Apa yang akan dia lakukan?!"

"Itu teknik memotong!"

"Dia akan menyerang kepalanya!"

"HYYAAA!" Seru Tsuna dan menghantam Mochida hingga mencabut rambutnya "Aku mendapatkan Hyakupon!" Seru Tsuna.

"..." Semuanya terdiam tak percaya.

"Bagaimana?!" Ucap Tsuna sembari menatap kearah wasit, dia bahkan tidak menaikki bendera.

"Hahahahahah! Usaha yang bagus Dame-Tsuna!" Seru anak kelas lainnya.

"Kurang hah?! Kalau begitu! Ini! Ini! Ini!" Seru Tsuna sembari menyabuti rambut Mochida.

"Hey! Dia memukulnya!" Seru salah satu teman sekelas Tsuna.

"Angkat benderanya bodoh!"

"Angkat! Angkat! Angkat!" Seru mereka.

"HIII! M-m-m-merah!" Seru sang wasit sembari mengangkat bendera dengan ketakutan.

"YEY! KAU HEBAT SAWADA!" Seru teman sekelasnya dengan senang dan Tsuna berhenti dari DW modenya. Dia melirik untuk melihat beberapa orang mengerumbuninya dan berkata kepadanya, tapi Tsuna tidak memikirkan mereka.

_"Semua ini gara-gara bocah itu. Awas saja nanti." _Batin Tsuna nampak kesal.

"Arigato Sawada-kun." Ucap Kyoko dan yang lainnya memberikan keduanya ruang.

"Kau tak usah khawatir Sasagawa-san, aku hanya melakukan yang harus kulakukan. Mochida tidak seharusnya memperlakukan orang seperti barang." Ucap Tsuna tanpa ekspresi dan nampak berbalik untuk keluar setelah mengambil bajunya.

"Ano, bagaimanapun juga aku tetap berterima kasih Tsuna-kun." Ucap Kyoko dan Tsuna berhenti "Bolehkan aku memanggilmu Tsuna-kun?" Tanya Kyoko _"Kumohon bilang iya!"_

"Seterahmu saja. Selain itu sama-sama Kyoko-chan." Ucap Tsuna dan keluar dari sana meninggalkan Kyoko yang sudah semerah tomat.

_"Tsuna memangilku Kyoko-chan?" _Batin Kyoko senang dan nampak tersenyum.

.xXx.

"He? Aku akan menjadi seorang bos mafia?" Tanya Tsuna masih terlihat tenang-tenang saja.

_"Dia tidak merasa terkejut."_ Batin Reborn "Yap. Kau akan menjadi bos mafia dari mafia terkuat yang ditakuti mafia lainnya. Vongola Famiglia." Ucap Reborn.

"Maaf, aku bisa mencari kandidat lainnya. Aku tidak tertarik dengan dunia mafia." Ucap Tsuna.

"Mau tidak mau kau akan menjadi boss mafia Dame-Tsuna." Ucap Reborn "Kau adalah keturunan dari Vongola Primo." Ucap Reborn memperlihatkan kertas yang menjejerkan silsilah keluarga dengan nama Giotto diatas dan Tsunayoshi dipaling bawah.

"Kau bercanda bukan bocah, aku tidak ingin menjadi bos mafia." Gerutu Tsuna.

"Sekarang aku akan tidur." Ucap Reborn menghiraukan ucappan Tsuna dan naik ketempat tidur Tsuna dan langsung tertidur nyenyap dengan sebuah balon keluar dari hidungnya.

"Siapa yang menyuruhmu tidur ditempat tidurku bocah." Ucap Tsuna dan mendekat kesana akan tetapi terhenti begitu merasakan sebuah benang dan Reborn bangun.

"Aku lupa bilang. Jika kau mengangguku geranat itu akan meledak." Ucap Reborn "Dan itu adalah geranat asli." Ucap Reborn.

"Che, dasar bocah." Ucap Tsuna "Dia bahkan tidur dengan mata terbuka." Tsuna menggeleng dan nampak keluar dari sana.

.xXx.

Malamnya terlihat Nana membuka pintu kamar Tsuna dan melihat Reborn yang nampak tertidur nyenyak lalu mendekat kesana dan menyelimutinya.

"Tolong jagalah Tsuna dan buatlah dia tersenyum ya, Reborn-chan." Ucap Nana kemudian keluar dari sana dengan Reborn yang nampak tersenyum.

**.**

**To Be Continued**

**.**

**Silver **: Minaa~ bagaimana menurut kalian semua?! Semoga kalian senang dengan cerita ini! Ceritanya mau dibuat Tsuna punya kembaran, akan tetapi ngak jadi deh, jadinya kayak gini..semoga saja kalian senang dengan semua ini ya! Disini Tsuna ekspresinya mirip wujud HDWnya, tapi tanpa flame dikepalanya dan matanya cokelat, jadi kelihatan kalem deh. Dan saya sengaja buat Tsuna disini jadi sedikit dingin dan juga memanggil Reborn bocah. Ehem, jangan lupa review, karena saya akan update jika direview. Di review ya!

Ciao, ciao~.


	2. Then Why I Safe You

**Summary **: Bagaimana jika Tsuna adalah murid yang sangat dingin. Akankah Vongola kembali seperti masa Primo. Mari kita harap semoga hitman kita dapat merubah sikapnya. AU. Super OOC!Tsuna

**Warning **: Super OOC!Tsuna. Semi-AU mungkin...

**The Sky**

**Chapter 2  
Then Why I Safe You**

**.**

**.**

"Dame-Tsuna, bangun." Ucap Reborn, akan tetapi Tsuna tetap tertidur dengan nyaman dan tenang "Hmm, tidak ada cara lain." Ucap Reborn lalu mengambil alat kejut jantung dan juga memakai pakaian dokter "Tiga...dua...satu." Ucap Reborn dan menaruh alat kejut jantung tersebut ketubuh Tsuna.

"HIEEE! Bocah! Apa yang kau lakukan?!" Tanya Tsuna sembari menatap tajam kearah Reborn.

"Kau beruntung bisa bangun, kebanyakan orang tidak pernah bangun lagi." Ucap Reborn.

"Itu karena jantung mereka berhenti bodoh." Gerutu Tsuna lalu turun dari tempat tidurnya dan berjalan kearah kamar mandi, tak lama terlihat Tsuna keluar.

"Dame-Tsuna, ini adalah daftar kegiatanmu hari ini." Ucap Reborn dan mengeluarkan sebuah daftar, Tsuna hanya menghiraukannya "Dame-Tsuna dengarkan." Ucap Reborn dan menendang kepala Tsuna.

"Aww! Apa-apaan itu?! Kau tidak berhak menendang kepalaku!" Ucap Tsuna "Tch, lagi pula apa gunanya daftar itu." Ucap Tsuna dan mengambilnya lalu melihatnya "Murid pindahan...pertandingan bola Volly...HA? Pertandingan bola Volly?! Itu tidak ada urusannya denganku tau! Aku tidak akan melakukannya." Ucap Tsuna sembari melempar daftar tersebut kekasurnya.

"Tapi kau telah terpilih." Ucap Reborn.

"Ini pasti kerjaanmu ya, bocah." Ucap Tsuna.

"Aku hanya mendengar bahwa mereka mendapatkan sebuah pizza diindustri yang sama." Ucap Reborn dan sebuah perempatan muncul dikepala Tsuna.

"Kau membuatku repot saja. Aku tidak ingin melakukannya." Ucap Tsuna sembari memasukkan bukunya.

"Reborn-chan, Tsu-kun. Makanan sudah siap! Ayo sarapan!" Ucap Nana dari bawah.

"Baiklah kaa-san." Ucap Tsuna dan turun kebawah diikuti Reborn yang melompat dan duduk dirambut Tsuna "Hei bocah, turun dari kepalaku." Ucap Tsuna.

"Hmm, tidak." Ucap Reborn "Selain itu kau harus memperbaiki bajumu."

"Tch, sudahlah." Guman Tsuna dan turun kebawah.

.xXx.

"Ah, Tsuna-kun. Selamat pagi." Sapa Kyoko saat dia berpas-pasan masuk kesekolah dengan Tsuna.

"Pagi, Kyoko-chan." Ucap Tsuna.

"Kau tau, aku mendengar bahwa akan ada murid baru." Ucap Kyoko.

"Hm?"

"Menurutmu dia perempuan atau laki-laki?" Tanya Kyoko masih tetap tersenyum.

"Aku tidak perduli..sampai jumpa dikelas nanti Kyoko-chan." Ucap Tsuna.

_"Kyaa! Tsuna keren sekali!" _Batin Kyoko.

Sesampainya dikelas terlihat beberapa murid nampak berbicara dan Tsuna sama sekali tidak perduli lalu duduk kursinya dan mulai tidur singkatnya sebelum guru menyebalkan baginya datang. Tak beberapa lama kemudian Nezu masuk kedalam kelas dan melirik Tsuna yang nampak tertidur.

"Baiklah, semuanya kita kedatangan murid baru dari Italy." Ucap Nezu tidak memperdulikan Tsuna, karena sudah cukup satu kali dia membangunkan murid Dame-nya dan akhirnya mendapatkan ganjarannya saat murid Dame-nya udah berubah menjadi sisi gelapnya "Masuk dan perkenalkan dirimu." Seorang laki-laki berambut model gurita berwarna silver masuk kedalam.

"Tch, Gokudera Hayato." Ucap Gokudera, kemudian dia pergi berjalan dan berhenti didepan Tsuna, sedangkan Tsuna yang merasakan sesuatu berada didepannya membuka mata kirinya dan melihat Gokudera, yang langsung menendang mejanya.

"HA-!" Tsuna terjatuh kebawah dan Gokudera hanya berdecak lalu duduk dikursinya, Tsuna menatap geram kearahnya sebelum duduk kembali kekursinya.

"S-Sawada-san, apakah kau mengenalnya?" Tanya teman sekelasnya yang berada disebelahnya.

"Tau namanya saja tidak. Bagaimana aku mengenalnya." Ucap Tsuna sembari berdecak kesal "Selain itu dia mengganggu tidurku." Ucap Tsuna dan menghiraukan perkataan guru tersebut _"Hmm, bocah itu pasti menyuruhnya kesini." _Batin Tsuna dan berdecak kesal.

.xXx.

"Sawada, kuharap kau bisa membantu kami." Ucap Yamamoto dan Tsuna menatap heran kearahnya "Tentang pertandingan volly. Tiba-tiba pemain cadangan semuanya tidak bisa hadir dan sisa kau saja." Tsuna hanya menatapnya datar dan Yamamoto hanya bisa tertawa gugup "Uh, pokoknya berjuang ya." Ucapnya lagi dan pergi dari sana secepat mungkin.

"Bodoh." Ucap Tsuna dan nampak berdiri lalu berjalan kearah atap untuk melakukan hobinya, tidur disana.

.xXx.

Reborn nampak mendekat kearah Tsuna dan menatapnya dengan pandangan kesal. Dia mengharapkan agar Tsuna hadir dipertandingan volly ini, akan tetapi dia tetap saja tidur diatas, ditambah lagi, Reborn telah menunggu disana selama hampir setengah jam dan Tsuna belum muncul juga. Itu cukup membuatnya kesal.

"Bangun Dame-Tsuna!" Seru Reborn dan menendang perut Tsuna.

"HI-! Apa lagi sekarang bocah?!" Ucap Tsuna sembari memandang Reborn dengan kesal. Tidak ada satupun yang boleh menganggu tidurnya, walaupun yang melakukannya adalah seorang hitman atau apapun itu.

"Kenapa kau tidak datang kegedung olahraga." Ucap Reborn masih terlihat kesal, Tsuna memutar bola matanya.

"Untuk apa aku melakukannya? Mereka juga pasti menang tanpa aku. Kalau kau hanya ingin mengatakan itu saja, pergilah, aku ingin tidur." Ucap Tsuna dan kembali tidur.

"Apakah kau tidak tau bahwa mereka mengharapkanmu datang." Ucap Reborn.

"Dan berurusan dengan orang-orang bodoh itu. Tidak terima kasih." Ucap Tsuna.

"Pergilah kesana." Ucap Reborn sembari merubah Leon menjadi senjata dan mengarahkan kekepala Tsuna "Ini bukan mainan."

"Tch. Baiklah-baiklah! Selama kau tidak mengangguku." Ucap Tsuna dan bangun lalu turun kebawah sembari menguap.

.xXx.

Sementara itu terlihat pertandingan Volly masih berlangsung dan Yamamoto nampak sekilas melirik kearah pintu, berharap bahwa Tsuna akan masuk dari sana dan membantu mereka.

Yamamoto memang tau bahwa Tsuna tidak akan datang, mengingat tentang kelakuannya akan tetapi dia hanya berharap bahwa Tsuna akan. Karena saat ini mereka memang benar-benar membutuhkannya. Baru saja harapannya akan pudar pintu terlihat terbuka dan Tsuna masuk dengan baju olahraganya.

"Sawada.." Ucap Yamamoto sembari memperhatikan Tsuna yang nampak mengerutu "Hahaha, syukurlah kau datang Sawada. Kami benar-benar membutuhkanmu." Ucap Yamamoto sembari tersenyum akan tetapi Tsuna tidak membalasnya dan hanya berdiri diam saja disudut.

Pertandingan kembali dilanjutkan, tapi Tsuna hanya berdiri tidak perduli disudut ruang arena dan menatap dengan bosan. Merasa bosan karena berdiri, Tsuna berjalan kearah kursi terdekat dan duduk disana.

"Apa yang kau lakukan Dame-Tsuna." Ucap Reborn.

"Melakukan yang kau katakan. Datang kesini." Ucap Tsuna.

"Dame-Tsuna, maksudku adalah kau mengikuti pertandingannya." Ucap Reborn.

"Aku tidak ingin bocah." Ucap Tsuna.

"Lihatlah mereka." Ucap Reborn dan Tsuna memandangnya dengan tatapan bingung "Lihatlah mereka."

"Baiklah-baiklah, aku melihat mereka." Ucap Tsuna dan melirik kearah anggota volly kelasnya.

"Apa yang kau lihat?" Tanya Reborn.

"Seseorang yang hanya membuang tenaga untuk pertandingan konyol." Ucap Tsuna dan Reborn menendang kepalanya "Berhentilah menendang kepalaku bocah." Gerutu Tsuna.

"Kau tidak melihat bahwa mereka berkerja keras." Ucap Reborn "Kau harus membantu mereka, itu akan bergunakan disaat kau menjadi bos mafia nantinya, agar kau membantu anggotamu."

"Sudah kubilang bahwa aku tidak ingin menjadi bos mafia. Dan aku juga tidak peduli." Ucap Tsuna.

"Setidaknya bukalah matamu, apakah kau tidak lihat bahwa mereka memerlukanmu." Ucap Reborn.

"Ahh! Baiklah-baiklah, berhenti ceramah. Aku munyak mendengarnya." Ucap Tsuna dan mendekat kearah sana lalu berdiri tepatnya dibagian tengah membuat timnya bertanya-tanya.

"Ah, kau memutuskan untuk bermain Sawada." Ucap Yamamoto tersenyum, seperti sebelumnya Tsuna tidak membalasnya. Baru saja akan berhenti berjalan diapun terjatuh dan menatap kearah kakinya.

_"Tch. Bocah itu, apa lagi yang dia lakukan padaku?!" _Batin Tsuna kesal.

"Kau tak apa-apa Sawada?" Tanya Yamamoto.

"Aku tak apa-apa idiot." Guman Tsuna dan berdiri tepat pertandingan dimulai.

"Ah! Sawada! Tahan!" Ucap Yamamoto.

"Aku tidak menerima perintahmu." Gerutu Tsuna, akan tetapi dia tetap melakukannya, diapun melompat. Tapi tidak seperti diharapkannya, dia melompat tinggi dan tima lawannya mensemes bola tersebut, mengenai selangkangannya.

"EXTREM!" Seru Ryohei sembari mengangkat tangannya.

"Tsuna-kun!" Ucap Kyoko dengan pandagan horror.

"Hahaha! Kau hebat Sawada!" Ucap Yamamoto, Tsuna hanya mengerutu dan menatap kesal kearah Reborn yang saat ini tengah menyerigai.

Pada akhirnya tim mereka menang.

"Hahaha, tadi kau hebat sekali Sawada." Ucap Yamamoto dan Tsuna hanya berbalik lalu keluar dari sana, terlihat Gokudera mengikutinya dan melewatinya.

"Temui aku dibelakang sekolah pulangan nanti." Ucap Gokudera dan Tsuna hanya menatapnya dengan pandangan kesal.

"Apa masalah anak itu." Ucap Tsuna dan berjalan kedalam kelas.

.xXx.

"Baiklah, apa maumu." Ucap Tsuna sembari memandang kesal.

"Tsk. Aku tidak akan terima kau menjadi boss Vongola!" Ucap Gokudera.

"Ah, kebetulan sekali aku juga tidak ingin. Jadi ambil saja. Sampai jumpa." Ucap Tsuna dan nampak mengarah kearah sebaliknya Gokudera hanya menatapnya dengan wajah heran.

"Apa yang kau lakukan Dame-Tsuna!" Ucap Reborn dan menendang kepala Tsuna.

"Sudah berapa kali kubilang! Jangan menendang kepalaku dan panggil aku Dame-Tsuna, dasar bocah bodoh!" Ucap Tsuna menatap marah.

"Jadi kau adalah Reborn." Ucap Gokudera dan Reborn mengangguk "Jika aku membunuhnya aku bisa menjadi Vongola Decimo bukan."

"Heh, kau tidak perlu bersusah payah, kau tinggal mengambilnya saja." Ucap Tsuna.

"Tentu saja." Ucap Reborn "Selain itu Dame-Tsuna, kau harus mati jika kau ingin Gokudera mengambil posisimu."

"Apa maksudmu bocah." Ucap Tsuna dengan perempatan dikepalanya.

"Itulah cara kerjanya." Ucap Reborn dengan wajah polos.

"Baiklah, kalau begitu aku akan membunuh orang ini." Ucap Gokudera dan mengeluarkan dynamitnya.

"Hu?" Guman Tsuna bingung "Dynamit."

"Dia adalah seorang mafios yang bertarung menggunakan dynamit. Gokudera Hayato, atau dikenal sebagai Smoking Bomb Hayato." Ucap Reborn.

"Merepotkan saja." Ucap Tsuna dan terlihat sumbu dynamit tersebut menyala.

"Mati kau!" Ucap Gokudera dan mengarahkan kearahnya.

"HIE!" Seru Tsuna dan melompat kearah samping menghindari ledakkan tersebut "Bocah! Suruh dia berhenti!" Ucap Tsuna.

"Hmm, aku tidak akan melakukannya. Kaulah yang akan melakukannya." Ucap Reborn sembari mengarahkan pistolnya keTsuna.

"Jangan lagi!" Ucap Tsuna dan Reborn menembaknya hingga dia terjatuh "REBORN! AKU AKAN MEMADAMKANNYA DENGAN DYLING WILLKU!" Seru Tsuna.

"Tch, itu tidak akan terjadi!" Ucap Gokudera dan melemparkan dynamitnya.

"PADAM! PADAM! PADAM!" Seru Tsuna dan memadamkan dynamitnya.

"Double bomb!" Ucap Gokudera.

"PADAM! PADAM! PADAM!"

"Masih belum! Trip-!" Tiba-tiba saja satu dynamit jatuh dan yang lainnya ikut jatuh _"Sial! Inilah akhirnya!" _Batin Hayato.

"HYAAA!" Tiba-tiba saja Tsuna mendorongnya dan terjadi ledakkan besar yang memenuhi lapangan itu.

"Aku salah! Kau pantas menjadi Vongola Decimo!" Ucap Gokudera.

"Hu? Hei bocah..apa kah dia tidak gila." Ucap Tsuna.

"Yang menang mendapatkan yang kalah sebagai pengikutnya, itulah peraturannya." Ucap Reborn.

"Sebenarnya, aku tidak ingin menjadi Vongola Decimo. Karena mendengar bahwa kandidat Decimo seumuranku aku ingin mengetesnya." Ucap Gokudera "Setelah kejadian tadi aku yakin kau memang pantas menjadi Vongola Decimo!"

"Tch, untuk apa juga. Aku tidak membutuhkan orang sepertimu. Sudah ya bocah, aku cepek." Ucap Tsuna dan pergi dari sana Gokudera berdiri.

"Tapi-!"

"Aku tidak ingin. Kau cari saja orang lain! Tch, sekarang aku harus menjelaskan tentang bajuku kepada kaa-san." Ucap Tsuna dan pergi dari sana.

"Reborn-san." Ucap Gokudera dan Reborn hanya menutup wajahnya dengan topinya.

.xXx.

"Selamat pagi Juudaime!" Perempatan muncul dikepala Tsuna saat membuka pintud dan melihat Gokudera yang berdiri didepan ruang kelasnya.

"Jangan memanggilku dengan nama itu!" Ucap Tsuna dan masuk kedalam.

"Tapi Juudai-!"

"Tch. Diamlah aku munyak jika kau menganggu pagiku." Ucap Tsuna "Selain itu, bukankah sudah kukatakan aku tidak ingin." Ucap Tsuna dan menutup matanya.

.xXx.

"Akhirnya kedamaian." Ucap Tsuna sembari berbaring diatap. Setelah berhadapan dengan Gokudera yang selalu mengikutinya dan berisik padanya, dia bisa tenang, dia juga senang karena tidak harus berhadapan dengannya disaat ini, tapi sayang sekali hal berkata lain untuknya.

"Juudaime! Ternyata kau disini!" Oke, Gokudera sudah benar-benar membuatnya marah.

"Ah! Apakah ada yang salah dengan otakmu hah! Akukan bilang padamu bahwa aku tidak ingin diganggu, sialan! Bagaimana mungkin kau akan menjadi anggotaku jika kau tidak mendengarkanku! Sekarang enyalah! Jangan ganggu aku! Dasar tidak punya otak!" Ucap Tsuna dan kembali tidur, tidak memerdulikan pandangan Gokudera yang tersakiti dengan kata-katanya.

"Ba-baiklah.." Ucap Gokudera.

.xXx.

"Tsuna, apa yang kau lakukan." Ucap Reborn dan Tsuna menatap kesebelah.

"Yang kulakukan bukan urusanmu bocah." Ucap Tsuna.

"Kau kehilangan seseorang yang berpontesi sebagai guardiansmu." Ucap Reborn.

"Lalu? Aku juga tidak ingin menjadi seorang bos mafia." Ucap Tsuna.

"Hmm, kau cukup keras kepala." Ucap Reborn "Asal kau tau saja Gokudera akan pergi kembali ke Italy." Ucap Reborn.

"Untuk apa kau mengatakan padaku." Ucap Tsuna.

"Agar kau membuka matamu Dame-Tsuna." Ucap Reborn dan Tsuna nampak berbelok kejalan lain "Kau mau kemana?"

"Aku mau kemana bukan urusanmu bocah, sekarang tinggalkan aku." Ucap Tsuna dan terus berjalan, diapun berhenti disebuah taman yang berdekatan dengan sungai dan akhirnya berbaring disana sembari menatap langit. Dia setengah mengharapkan bahwa bayi tersebut akan menganggu kedaiamannya akan tetap tidak ada gangguan.

Tsuna kembali menatap kearah awan dan mengigat kembali semua kegiatannya dulu. Begitu tenang dan damai seperti sekarang ini, tapi dia tau bahwa tidak akan lama lagi akan terganggu.

"Ceh, apa yang terjadi padaku." Ucap Tsuna sembari berdiri "Perasaan yang tidak pernah ingin kurasakan muncul lagi." Ucap Tsuna dan berjalan.

.xXx.

Gokudera hanya menatap kearah bandara yang berada didepannya dan juga sebuah tiket pesawat ditangannya sembari menghela nafas.

"Aku tidak ada tujuan lagi disini, Juudaime membenciku. Kurasa aku memang ditakdirkan sendiri." Ucap Gokudera dan memasuki bandara, tapi terhenti begitu melihat Tsuna yang bersandar didinding pintu masuk bandara "Juudaime." Tsuna membuka mata kirinya.

"Jangan berpikir yang tidak-tidak, aku hanya ingin melihatmu melakukan hal bodoh saja, aku tidak akan menghentikanmu." Ucap Tsuna dan menutup matanya "Selain itu, sepertinya aku membuat keputusan yang benar dengan tidak memasukkanmu kedalam famiglia-ku." Ucap Tsuna.

"Oh, begitu." Ucap Gokudera sembari tersenyum kecut "Apakah karena aku lemah, aku bodoh, dan juga tidak punya otak seperti perkataanmu?" Tantangnya sembari mengeratkan gengamannya kekopernya.

"Tch, kalau memang begitu mengapa aku menyelamatkanmu." Ucap Tsuna dan akhirnya berjalan kearah Gokudera "Aku berharap bahwa kau tidak akan menyerah, tapi kau menyerah dengan mudah. Kukira kau akan berpotensi menjadi guardianku, tapi ternyata aku salah. Kau bodoh dan cepat menyerah. Lakukan saja sesukamu, kau pergi dan kesempatanmu hilang." Ucap Tsuna dan berjalan melewatinya sebelum membisikan sebuah kalimat. Gokudera masih menatap sosoknya hingga menghilang.

"Juudaime.." Guman Gokudera dan nampak memandang tiketnya lalu memandang kearah bandara, sebelum akhirnya menghela nafas. Reborn nampak mengawasi percakapan tadi dari dekat nampak tersenyum.

_"Jadi, apa yang akan kau lakukan sekarang idiot."_

.xXx.

Tsuna nampak berjalan dengan santai dilorong sekolah, tumben sekali bayi tersebut tidak membangunkannya dengan cara aneh hari ini. Lagi pula dia tidak melihat bayi tersebut dari tadi. Tsuna membuka pintunya dan melihat tubuh yang menghalanginya.

"Selamat pagi Juudaime!" Ucap Gokudera dengan senyum diwajahnya. Tsuna hanya diam dan tidak membalas lalu masuk kedalam.

"Pagi juga, bodoh." Gerutu Tsuna saat melewati Gokudera.

_"Aku tidak akan membuatmu kecewa Juudaime!" _Batin Gokudera sembari menatap Tsuna.

**.**

**To Be Continued**

**.**

**Silver **: Yap! Akhirnya selesai juga! Wow, kata-kata Tsuna cukup pedas eh. Aku turut perihatin dengan Gokudera..tsk, tsk, kurasa aku harus mencari kata-kata yang lebih pedas lagi. Terims bagi yang udah mereview ya! Review lagi, semakin anda mereview, semakin saya niat buat chapter selanjutnya.

Ciao ciao~


	3. Damn Capsul and Stupid Suicide

**Summary **: Bagaimana jika Tsuna adalah murid yang sangat dingin. Akankah Vongola kembali seperti masa Primo. Mari kita harap semoga hitman kita dapat merubah sikapnya. AU. Super OOC!Tsuna

**Warning **: Super OOC!Tsuna. Semi-AU mungkin.

**The Sky**

**Chapter 3  
Damn Capsul and Stupid Suicide **

**.**

**.**

**Part 1 - Damn Capsul**

Tsuna nampak terduduk diam sembari menatap kearah papan tulis, hari ini adalah pembagian test sain-nya.

_"Membosankan."_ Batinnya sembari menutup matanya.

"Sawada!" Tsuna membuka matanya dan berdiri sembari mengerutu pelan lalu mengambil tes sain-nya dan pergi ketempat duduknya. Tsuna menatap kearah jendela dan melirik Reborn yang nampak memperhatikannya dari pohon.

_"Apa yang bocah itu pikirkan sekarang."_ Batin Tsuna.

"Sawada! Kau mendengarkanku?" Tsuna menatap kearah depan dan melirik kearah Nezu yang nampak memandang marah kemudian hanya mengerutu dan menutup matanya.

_"Setidaknya, dia tidak akan menyerangku karena sebuah nilai."_ Batin Nezu sembari menyerigai, baru saja akan berbicara pintu terlihat terbuka dan memperlihatkan Gokudera _"Well, setidaknya, yang satu ini tidaklah seperti Sawada." _Batin Nezu.

Betapa salahnya dirinya.

"Gokudera. Kau terlambat. Berani sekali kau masuk disaat jam pelajaran seperti ini." Ucap Nezu dan Tsuna membuka mata kirinya sembari melirik Gokudera yang nampak menatap Nezu dengan tatapan mematikannya.

"Hah?" Tanya Gokudera dan terlihat Nezu tersentak.

_"Heh, dasar bodoh." _Batin Tsuna nampak menyerigai, tapi serigaiannya hilang saat Gokudera berjalan kearahnya dan membungkuk.

"Selamat pagi Juudaime!" Ucap Gokudera dan Tsuna hanya bisa menatapnya dengan wajah poker facenya.

"Go-Gokudera-san, berteman dengan S-Sawada." Ucap salah satu murid.

"Ti-tidak mungkin...pa-pasti Sa-Sawada-san memasksanya." Ucap yang lainnya.

"Hey, kalau dia mendengarnya, kalian bisa tamat." Desis murid lainnya.

_"Idiot."_ Batin Tsuna dan Gokudera masih tersenyum.

"Heh, jika seperti ini akan jadi apa sekolah ini. Seorang murid yang datang terlambat dengan seenaknya masuk kedalam kelas dan berteman dengan murid peringkat terendah seperti berkuasa disekolah ini. Betapa cocoknya." Ucap Nezu merasa percaya diri. Sebuah perempatan muncul dikepala Tsuna.

"U-uhh, keadaan jadi memanas." Ucap seorang murid.

"Ne-Nezu-sensei melecehkan martabat Sawada." Ucap murid lainnya.

"Bo-bodoh sekali.." Guman beberapa murid lainnya yang memandang dengan takut kearah Tsuna yang mengeluarkan aura membunuhnya _"HIIII! KELUARKAN KAMI DARI SINI!"_

Baru saja Tsuna akan berjalan maju dan menarik kearah guru tersebut lalu mengatakan sumpah serapa dihadapan guru itu. Gokudera dengan sigap menghampiri Nezu dan menarik kearah bajunya.

"Katakan hal itu kepada Juudaime. Dan aku akan meledakkanmu." Ucap Gokudera, Tsuna memandangnya dengan pandangan tertarik, yang justru membuat murid lainnya merinding.

_"Heh, idiot itu berguna juga._" Batin Tsuna.

"Juudaime, apakah aku boleh memberinya pelajaran." Ucap Gokudera sembari tersenyum kearah Tsuna.

"Huh." Guman Tsuna dan tersenyum mengerikan, yang bahkan membuat Gokudera menelan ludahnya diam-diam "Lakukan sesukamu saja Go-Ku-De-Ra." Ucap Tsuna sembari menyerigai.

_"Baiklah ini sudah cukup!"_ Batin Nezu "Kalian berdua! Keruang kepala sekolah sekarang!" Ucap Nezu.

"Hwaaa! Apa yang akan terjadi pada S-Sawada dan juga Gokudera-kun." Ucap beberapa cewek.

.xXx.

"KALIAN BERDUA DIKELUARKAN!"

"Tenanglah Nezu." Ucap sang kepala sekolah.

"Bagaimana saya bisa tenang kepala sekolah! Mereka berdua melecehkan martabat saya sebagai guru!" Ucap Nezu emosi dan melirik kearah Tsuna yang memasang wajah poker face dengan aura membunuhnya dan Gokudera yang terlihat memandang kesal karena orang didepan ini membuat susah Juudaimenya "Sawada! Dan juga pengikutnya harus dikeluarkan sekarang juga dengan segera!"

"Tapi, jika mengeluarkan mereka sekarang, mungkin terlalu kasar." Ucap kepala sekolah.

"Huh..." Guman Nezu dan kemudian sebuah ide menghampiri otaknya karena dia tersenyum "Jadi berikanlah mereka masa percobaan."

"Ha?"

"Kepala sekolah. Kalau tidak salah, 15 tahun lalu, ada sebuah kapsul yang dikubur dilapangan. Kau harus membutuhkan seorang penggali profesional untuk mengeluarkannya." Ucap Nezu dan Tsuna langsung menangkap maksudnya.

_"Jadi begini caranya mengeluarkan murid. Heh, sayang sekali kau berhadapan dengan murid yang salah Baka-sensei." _Batin Tsuna.

"Ah, iya." Guman kepala sekolah "Lalu?"

"Biarkan mereka melakukannya." Ucap Nezu "Jika mereka bisa menemukan kapsul itu, maka semua perbuatan yang mereka lakukan pada saya didalam kelas tadi akan dimaafkan. Tapi jika mereka tidak berhasil. Keluarkan mereka dengan segera!" Lanjutnya dengan nada percaya diri sementara Tsuna hanya berdecak pelan dan Gokudera mengerutu.

.xXx.

Tsuna hanya bisa berjalan sembari mengeluarkan aura membunuhnya. Seharusnya dia mengasihkan guru tersebut pelajaran yang lebih jika hasilnya seperti ini. Walaupun Tsuna dikenal sangat dingin dan juga sadis dalam berkomunikasi, dia tetap ingin bersekolah disini demi Okaa-sannya yang telah membiayahinya.

Dan guru itu dapat menghancurkan semua kerja keras Okaa-sannya hanya jika mereka tidak bisa menemukan kapsul sialan itu.

"Sialan, aku tidak ingin dikeluarkan.." Guman Tsuna.

"Lalu, kenapa kau tidak mulai mencari kapsul itu." Tsuna nampak berbalik dengan wajah malas dan melirik kearah persembunyian Reborn yang berada didalam sebuah kotak.

"Che, seperti aku akan melakukannya." Ucap Tsuna menggerutu.

"Tapi jika tidak kau akan dikeluarkan Dame-Tsuna." Ucap Reborn.

"Tch, bocah." Ucap Tsuna dan Reborn hanya tersenyum.

"Juudaime!" Tsuna melirik kearah kotak tersebut dan terlihat terbuka, memperlihatkan Gokudera yang nampak keluar dari sana.

_"..."_ Tsuna memasang wajah poker facenya melihat kejadian didepannya "Apa yang kau lakukan disana..Gokudera?" Tanya Tsuna.

"Reborn-san sedang mengajari saya tentang dasar-dasar membunuh." Ucap Gokudera kemudian dia membungkuk "Maafkan karena aku sudah membawa Juudaime kedalam masalah ini!" Ucap Gokudera "Tapi, karena sudah seperti ayo gali kapsulnya sama-sama!"

"Hu?" Tsuna hanya memandang bingung, yang benar saja mereka akan menyekop halaman sekolah yang sebesar itu.

"Aku punya ide cermelang diotakku." Ucap Gokudera.

"Kukira kau tidak punya otak.." Guman Tsuna.

"Serahkan saja padaku Juudaime." Ucap Gokudera "Kita bisa melakukannya dengan cepat jika meledakkan halamannya." Dan dengan begitu sebuah perempatan muncul dikepala Tsuna.

"Gokudera, kau malah akan membuat kita dalam masalah." Ucap Tsuna.

"Ini bagian Juudaime! Kalau begitu smpai jumpa disana Juudaime!" Seru Gokudera dan berlari keluar saat menyerahkan dynamit kearah Tsuna.

"Dengarkan aku dasar bodoh!" Seru Tsuna, Gokudera sudah menghilang dari pandangan "Tch. Orang itu." Gerutu Tsuna.

"Hahahahahaha." Tsuna menatap kearah ruangan yang berada disampingnya saat terdengar suara tawa.

"Anda memang licik Nezu-sensei." Tsuna mendekat kearah sana untuk mendengarkan pembicaraan tersebut "Menyuruh mereka menggali kapsul yang tidak terkubur."

_"Apa?"_ Batin Tsuna sembari mengeratkan genggamannya yang memegang dynamit.

"Pak kepala sekolahlah yang licik. Dia lupa kalau 15 tahun lalu sebenarnya tidak ada kapsul yang terkubur." Ucap Nezu "Bagaimanapun juga kedua berandalan itu akan tetap dikeluarkan. Dan dengan begitu aku akan bisa mengajarkan murid-murid dengan baik dan mendapatkan nilai terbaik tanpa adanya Dame-Tsuna."

"Huh, jadi begitu ya." Guman Tsuna "Kau akan merasakan pembalasanku Baka-Nezu." Ucap Tsuna dan terdengar ledakkan besar diluar "Tch. Si bodoh itu!" Ucap Tsuna saat melirik kearah lapangan yang sudah tak terlalihat seperti lapangan.

"Hmm. Dame-Tsuna, saatnya giliranmu." Ucap Reborn sembari mengeker kepala Tsuna.

"Ahh! Jangan lagi." Ucap Tsuna dan tertembak dikepala "REBORN! AKU AKAN MENCARI KAPSUL ITU DENGAN DYLING WILL KU!" Seru Tsuna dan melompat dari jendela dengan Leon dipundaknya.

"Juudaime! Aku telah menunggumud ari tadi!" Ucap Gokudera.

"Lacak kelemahan tanahnya!" Ucap Tsuna "Lacak! Lacak! Lacak!" Serunya sembari berlari. "Ketemu!" Serunya dan nampak mengambil ancang-ancang untuk meninju.

"Aku akan membantumu Juudaime!" Seru Gokudera dan melemparkan dynamit kearah tanah sedangkan Tsuna meninju tanah tersebut.

"Apa yang terjadi?!"

"Gempa bumi!"

"Itu Gokudera dan S-Sawada!"

"Apa yang mereka lakukan disana?!"

"Sepertinya sudah diputuskan bahwa kalian akan dikeluarkan." Ucap Nezu akan tetapi langsung tutup mulut begitu Gokudera memperlihatkan kertas yang bernilai buruk.

"Kami mungkin tidak menemukan kapsul 15 tahun itu, tapi kapsul yang kami dapat malah yang sudah berusia 40 tahun." Ucap Gokudera dan membuka kapsul tersebut mengambil beberapa kertas lalu mengasihkan kearah Tsuna yang nampak tersenyum kemenangan.

"Kenapa hasil ujian orang elit sepertimu bisa berada didalam kapsul dan dikubur di halaman sekolah kami yang biasa-biasa saja ini? Dan nilai-nilai ini." Ucap Tsuna sembari tersenyum "Apa-apaan ini? Kau mengatakan bahwa aku adalah murid dengan peringkat terendah. Tapi sepertinya nilaiku masih mendingan dari pada nilai ini." Ucap Tsuna dan menghamburkan semuanya ketanah, Nezu hanya menatap horror.

_"Catatan seumur hidup. Jangan pernah berurusan dengan Da-Sawada, apalagi membuatnya marah...atau kau akan berakhir dengan buruk."_ Batin beberapa murid yang melihatnya.

"Sudah kubilang bukan Nezu-sen-sei." Ucap Tsuna dengan nada dalamnya yang membuat Nezu merinding bahkan Gokudera "Kau tidak bisa macam-macam denganku." Ucapnya sembari tersenyum mengerikan "Karena kita selalu tau bahwa aku bisa membalasmu."

.xXx.

**Part 2 – Stupid Suicide**

"Tidak! Kami tidak ingin mempunyai S-Sawada ditim kami."

"Begitu juga dengan kami."

Tsuna hanya bisa mengerutu kesal melihat sikap tem-murid sekelasnya. Setiap pelajaran P.E. selalu seperti ini, mereka akan berdebat tentangnya agar tidak memilikinnya ditimnya. Setidaknya, Tsuna tidak perlu menghadapi Gokudera yang saat ini tengah pergi untuk membeli dynamitnya.

"Maa, maa. Bagaimana jika Sawada bergabung dengan tim kita." Ucap Yamamoto sembari tersenyum, Tsuna hanya menutup matanya dan nampak menyilangkan tangannya.

"Kau yakin Yamamoto?"

"Lagi pula, kita hanya perlu memastikan dia tidak memukul bukan?" Ucap Yamamoto masih tersenyum.

_"Naif sekali, ah bukan, bodoh sekali untuk berpikir bahwa aku akan melakukan hal ini."_ Batin Tsuna "Kau tak perlu Yamamoto, jika mereka tidak mengiginkanku, aku tinggal pergi dari sini." Ucap Tsuna dan nampak berjalan menjauh dari sana. Yamamoto hanya menatapnya pergi dengan pandangan bingung.

.xXx.

"Akhirnya, nyaman dan tentram disini." Guman Tsuna sembari berbaring disalah satu kursi yang cukup jauh dari lapangan kemudian menutup matanya. Tak lama dia tertidur pulas, sebuah bayangan menutupi pandangannya dan Tsuna membuka sebelah matanya, hanya untuk melihat Yamamoto yang nampak tersenyum kearahnya "Apa maumu Yamamoto?" Tanya Tsuna dengan nada dingin.

Lagi-lagi, tidurnya diganggu.

"Maa, maa Sawada. Kau tidak perlu seperti itu." Ucap Yamamoto masih tersenyum "Itu sebenarnya aku hanya ingin kukatakan padamu." Ucap Yamamoto dan Tsuna menatapnya bingung.

"Cepat katakan." Ucap Tsuna.

"Semejak kau sangat hebat dalam pertandingan Kendo dan juga Voly boleh aku minta saran darimu." Ucap Yamamoto "Akhir-akhir ini, tak peduli seberapa sering aku latihan, kemampuanku tetap menurun dan teknik lapanganku juga semakin kacau." Jeda Yamamoto "Dalam keadaan seperti ini akan menjadi pertama kalinya aku tidak akan ikut pertandingan sejak pertama kali aku bermain baseball. Sawada...apa yang harus kulakukan?" Tanya Yamamoto dan menatap kearah Tsuna yang nampak menutup matanya.

_"Kau bertanya padaku..dasar bodoh." _Batin Tsuna "Bagaimana jika kau berlatih lebih keras lagi." Ucap Tsuna.

"Ah! Tentu saja! Terima kasih Sawada!" Ucap Yamamoto "Aku akan berlatih satu hari disini." Ucap Yamamoto dan pergi kearah lapangan.

"Idiot." Guman Tsuna.

.xXx.

"Juudaime! Maafkan saya karena tidak bisa bersama anda disekolah!" Ucap Gokudera.

_"Bukankah itu bagus, aku jadi tenang dan nyaman."_ Batin Tsuna "Apa yang kau inginkan Gokudera." Ucap Tsuna.

"Apapun yang Juudaime inginkan aku akan ikuti." Ucap Gokudera.

"Kalau begitu, bukalah bajumu dan ikatkan kepinggangmu, lalu kau letakkan dynamitmu dipendengmu dan menarilah ballet." Ucap Tsuna dengan serigaian, Gokudera hanya membuka dan menutup mulutnya tanpa mengucapkan sepatah katapun, masih shock dengan perkataan Tsuna tadi "Che, makannya jangan sembarang berbicara."

"Ba-baiklah Juudaime." Ucap Gokudera "Bagaimana jika kita pergi ke perpustakaan."

"Hmm?"

"A-ah, jika Juudaime tidak ingin tidak apa-apa." Ucap Gokudera.

"Baiklah, kita keperpustakaan, aku butuh ketenangan." Ucap Tsuna dan berjalan kearah perpustakaan dengan Gokudera mengikutinya.

.xXx.

"Aku pulang kaa-san." Ucap Tsuna.

"Selamat datang, Tsu-kun, kaa-san memasak makan malam kesukaanmu." Ucap Nana sembari tersenyum.

"Aku akan memakannya diatas, kaa-san." Ucap Tsuna dan mengambil makanan tersebut sembari naik keatas.

"Hmm, bagamana harimu Dame-Tsuna." Ucap Reborn.

"Ah, kau bocah. Hariku sangatlah tidak baik, terutama seseorang mengikutiku terus kemanapun aku pergi." Ucap Tsuna.

"Dame-Tsuna, aku ingin kau berteman dengan Yamamoto Takeshi." Ucap Reborn.

"Untuk apa aku berteman dengan idiot itu." Ucap Tsuna sembari memakan makanannya.

"Sifat atletis dan kepopularitasnya diperlukan dalam keluargamu." Ucap Reborn.

"Sudahlah bocah, berhenti dengan hal mafia ini. Lagi pula, aku tidak memerlukannya." Ucap Tsuna.

"Hmm, jadi kau senang dengan Gokudera saja yang menjadi bawahanmu?" Tanya Reborn dan Tsuna melirik kearah Reborn dengan pandangan dinginnya.

"..." Mereka berdua saling menatap dan akhirnya Tsuna berhenti makan "Aku tidak terlalu perduli dengan orang yang mengikutiku kemanapun aku pergi dan menganggu ketenanganku. Jangan ribut dan biarkan aku tidur bocah." Ucap Tsuna dan berbaring ditempat tidurnya.

.xXx.

Tsuna sedang duduk tenang dikursinya sembari menutup matanya saat tiba-tiba saja pintu terbuk, memperlihatkan salah satu murid yang ada dikelasnya.

"SEMUANYA! YAMAMOTO AKAN MELOMPAT DARI ATAP!" Seru siswa itu.

"Maksudmu Yamamoto kita?" Tanya murid cewek.

"Itu tidak mungkin." Ucap yang lainnya.

"Kemarin karena terlalu lama berlatih dia mematahkan legannya." Ucap siswa itu lagi.

"Eh, kalau begitu kita harus menghentikannya!" Dan dengan begitu semua murid pergi keluar, kecuali Tsuna yang berada didalam.

"Idiot." Guman Tsuna kembali menutup matanya.

"Dame-Tsuna apa yang kau lakukan?" Tanya Reborn.

"Tidur." Ucap Tsuna dan Reborn menendangnya "HIE! Ka-!"

"Tidak ada waktunya untuk itu! Selamatkan Yamamoto." Ucap Reborn.

"Tch, untuk apa aku menyelamatkan orang yang mudah pasrah itu." Ucap Tsuna dan berdiri dengan bantuan meja, dan Reborn hanya menatapnya.

"Jadi, kau akan membiarkannya mati karena dirimu?" Tanya Reborn saat melihat Tsuna kembali duduk "Apakah kau tidak tau bahwa karena saranmulah Yamamoto jadi seperti ini."

"Salah dia sendiri bertanya padaku." Ucap Tsuna sembari menutup matanya Reborn mengarahkan pistolnya kekepalanya.

"Cepat hentikan Yamamoto." Ucap Reborn dengan nada dalamnya, akan tetapi Tsuna sama sekali tidak bergidik. Seolah sudah terbiasa.

"Kalau kau mau, kau saja yang melakukannya." Ucap Tsuna.

"Apa yang membuatmu jadi dingin seperti ini Dame-Tsuna." Ucap Reborn.

"Kau tidak akan pernah ingin merasakannya." Ucap Tsuna.

"Dan kau ingin Yamamoto merasakannya?" Tanya Reborn membuat Tsuna membuka mata kirinya, menunjukkan bahwa Reborn berhasil menarik perhatiannya "Kau mengatakan bahwa tidak akan ada yang pernah merasakannya, tapi kau ingin membuat Yamamoto mati karenamu, karena dia pasti merasakannya."

"Tch! Baiklah-baiklah! Ini yang kedua kalinya aku menurutimu tentang orang." Ucap Tsuna "Lagi pula aku tidak punya pilihan dengan adanya dirimu." Dan dengan begitu Tsuna keluar. Entah apa ini hanya perasaan Reborn saja, tapi yang jelas dia melihat Tsuna yang gemetaran saat berdiri.

.xXx.

"Yamamoto! Hentikan hal gila ini!" Ucap salah satu siswa.

"Kau berlebihan Yamamoto!"

"Maaf, tapi kalian semua salah. Bahkan dewa baseball tidak mengiginkanku." Ucap Yamamoto.

"Apa tidak mungkin."

"Apa yang kau lakukan Yamamoto." Semua menengok kearah belakang dan membiarkan Tsuna maju kedepan.

"Sawada." Guman Yamamoto "Jika kau datang untuk menghentikanku, itu sudah tidak ada gunanya lagi. Kau pasti memahami perasaanku." Ucap Yamamoto.

"Well aku tidak, katakan padaku." Ucap Tsuna yang justru membuat semua orang menatap horror kearahnya.

"Untuk seseorang yang selama ini dipanggil Dame-Tsuna, tentu kau tau bagaimana rasanya ingin mengakhiri hidupmu sendiri jika telah melakukan kesalahan kan." Ucap Yamamoto "Kau pasti sama seperti diriku."

"Tidak." Ucap Tsuna dan Yamamoto menengok kearahnya "Aku berbeda denganmu. Dan semua yang kukatakan padamu kemarin adalah asal jawab saja. Salahmu sendiri menannyakan hal itu padaku." Ucap Tsuna "Tapi, kuingatkan sekali lagi, aku tidak sama sepertimu."

"Juudaime." Guman Gokudera saat sampai diatap dan melihat Tsuna yang berdiri disamping pagar, baru saja akan maju Reborn menghentikannya.

"Jangan ikut campur. Biarkan Dame-Tsuna yang melakukannya." Ucap Reborn.

"Sejak kapan aku akan bunuh diri hanya karena masalah sekecil ini." Ucap Tsuna "Aku bahkan sudah mengalami kejadian yang lebih menyakitkan dari pada dirimu yang hanya ingin mati karena kecelakaan kecil saja. Kau memanglah orang idiot." Ucap Tsuna "Aku akan menonton disini dan melihatmu membuat kesalahan bodohmu."

"Ehhhh?!" Seru semua murid.

"Jadi begitu." Guman Yamamoto.

"Tapi asal kau tau saja, aku tidak akan pernah melakukan itu. Karena aku mempunyai okaa-san yang menungguku dirumah. Kau juga begitu bukan, mempunya seseorang yang menunggumu dirumah. Bayangkan saja bagaimana perasaannya saat kau melakukan hal seperti ini." Ucap Tsuna "Sepertinya aku memang tidak mempunya perasaan karena melakukan hal ini." Lanjutnya dan berbalik "Kalau begitu sampai jumpa, sudah waktunya aku pergi." Ucap Tsuna.

"Tunggu Tsuna!" Ucap Yamamoto dan menariknya, tanpa diketahuinya Tsuna tiba-tiba kehilangan keseimbangan dan menabrak papan pembatas lalu terjatuh bersama dengan Yamamoto.

"TIDAK!" Teriak semua siswa

JUUDAIME!" Seru Gokudera sembari berlari akan tetapi terlambat karena tidak bisa meraihnya.

"TSUNA-KUN!" Seru Kyoko.

"GWAAAHH!" Seru Yamamoto.

"HIEEEE!" Seru Tsuna dan melirik kearah jendela dimana terlihat Reborn mengarahkan peluru kearahnya.

"Selamatkanlah nyawamu dan juga Yamamoto dengan Dyling Willmu." Dan dengan begitu Reborn menembaknya.

"MID-AIR REBORN! AKU AKAN MENYELAMATKAN YAMAMOTO DENGAN DYLING WILLKU!" Seru Tsuna dan berusaha meraih Yamamoto.

"TSUNA!" Seru Yamamoto dan Tsuna menangkap tangannya lalu berusaha berhenti didinding.

"Sial! Tidak mau berhenti!" Seru Tsuna.

"Tembakkan ekstra." Ucap Reborn dan kembali menembak.

"Ga-Gatal!" Seru Tsuna "TSUMUJIKU!" Seru Tsuna dan sebuah per terlihat dikepalanya, keduanya memantul saat sampai ditanah.

"Mustahil! Mereka selamat!" Ucap salah satu murid.

"Mung-mungkin saja ini adalah lelucon Yamamoto." Ucap murid lainnya.

"Iya, itu benar." Ucap yang alinnya.

"Dame-Tsuna benar-benar mesum." Ucap yang lainnya dan akhirnya pergi dari sana.

"Oy, bodoh kau tak apa-apa?" Tanya Tsuna saat flame dikepalanya menghilang.

"Terima kasih karena sudah menolongku dari kebodohanku sendiri." Ucap Yamamoto sembari tersenyum "Aku memang bodoh hingga melakukan hal itu, walaupun aku sendiri tidak tau apa yang terjadi." Ucap Yamamoto "Tapi terima kasih karena sudah menyadarkanku." Ucapnya sembari tersenyum.

"Bodoh." Ucap Tsuna, entah apa ini hanya perasaan Yamamoto, tapi sekilas dia melihat Tsuna tersenyum, bukan senyum mengerikannya akan tetapi senyum yang tidak pernah terukir diwajahnya.

"JUUDAIME!" Seru Gokudera saat sampai dibawah "Kau baik-baik saja bukan?!" Tanyanya lagi kemudian melirik kearah Yamamoto "Dasar bodoh! Kau bisa membuat Juudaime mati!"

"Maa, maa Gokudera tenanglah. Lagi pula aku juga tidak tau apa yang kupikirkan. Kau memaafkankukan Tsuna." Ucap Yamamoto.

"Jangan berbicara dengan Juudaime seperti itu!" Ucap Gokudera.

"Maa, maa." Sementara keduanya berdebat Tsuna hanya bisa mengerutu dengan perempatan dikepalanya. Sementara itu Reborn hanya tersenyum melihat keadaan tersebut dari jauh.

**.**

**To Be Continued**

**.**

**Silver **: GAH! Maafkan saya karena jadi seperti ini! Hampir kehabisan ide sih...sebenarnya saya ngak mau masukkan tentang kapsul tersebut, akan tetapi karena saya yakin wordsnya pasti kurang jadi ditambahin saja. Semoga kalian suka ya. Oke balas review dulu!

LalaNur Aprilia : Lala-chan *sweetdrop*. Dan iya, dialognya diambil dari manga, tapi kayaknya akan ada sebagian yang diambil dari anime nantinya. Oke! Thanks untuk reviewnya.

5862-senbonzakura : Sippp!

Namikaze Hibari : Widiw...sangkin depresinya ya. Hahaha, akan saya usahakan update kilat nantinya.

Tsubasa Penshiru : Yap, saya setuju, Tsuna kalau dingin memang keren. Ini lanjutnya, semoga suka! Iya.

Himeji Arisa : Heehh, iyakah? Saya juga baru sadar. Oke saya akan usahakan tetap update!

Hibari Nura : Ini lanjutannya!

Lalu juga terima kasih dengan yang mereview! Dan jangan lupa review agar saya lanjutin lagi ceritanya, oke!

Ciao, ciao~.


	4. Stupid Cow and Poison Cooking

**Summary **: Bagaimana jika Tsuna adalah murid yang sangat dingin. Akankah Vongola kembali seperti masa Primo. Mari kita harap semoga hitman kita dapat merubah sikapnya. AU. Super OOC!Tsuna

**Warning **: Super OOC!Tsuna. Semi-AU mungkin...

**The Sky**

**Chapter 4  
Stupid Cow and Poison Cooking**

**.**

**.**

"Jawaban nomor 18."

"x = 27."

"Salah." Ucap Reborn dan dengan begitu terdengar suara ledakkan diatas.

"Bisakah kau tidak memakai dynamit didalam kamarku bocah." Ucap Tsuna dengan perempatan dikepalanya.

"Hmm, itulah caraku mengajar Dame-Tsuna. Sekarang coba lagi." Ucap Reborn.

"Kutemukan kau Reborn!" Tsuna melirik kearah jendelanya dan melihat seekor sap- bayi yang memakai kostum sapi dengan geranat yang mengarah kearah mereka.

"Bocah, kau kenal dengan sapi itu?" Tanya Tsuna.

"Ingat rumus ini Dame-Tsuna." Ucap Reborn.

"Tch." Decak Tsuna dan melirik kearah bukunya.

"Mati kau Reborn!" Ucap err sapi itu dan melemparkan geranatnya hanya untuk tersangkut dipohon dan dirinya terlempar kedalam "GYAAH!"

"Idiot." Guman Tsuna.

"AKU, LAMBO, 5 TAHUN, DARI ITALIA, SEORANG HITMAN DARI BOVINO FAMIGLIA, TERSANDUNG! MAKANAN FAVORITKU ADALAH PERMEN ANGGUR DAN AKU, LAMBO, BERTEMU DENGAN REBORN DI BAR, BARU SAJA TERSANDUNG!" Seru Lambo.

"..." Tsuna hanya menatap datar kearah Lambo.

"Sekarang jawab yang ini dame-Tsuna." Ucap Reborn.

"v=14." Jawab Tsuna menunggu ledakkan selanjutnya.

"Hmm, tidak buruk." Ucap Reborn "Sekarang pelajaran selanjutnya."

"BERHENTI MENGHIRAUKANKU!" Seru Lambo, sebuah perempatan kembali muncul dikepala Tsuna.

"Kalau begitu pergi dari sini!" Seru Tsuna sembari menendang Lambo hingga keluar dari jendelanya.

"GUPYAAAAA!" Seru Lambo sementara itu Tsuna hanya memijit jidatnya.

"Siapa sapi bodoh itu bocah? Teman bodohmu hah?" Tanya Tsuna sedangkan Reborn hanya memperhatikan buku saja "JAWAB AKU BOCAH!"

"Aku tidak mengenalnya." Ucap Reborn dan mengacungkan pistolnya kekepala Tsuna "Jangan memanggilku bocah, Dame-Tsuna." Tsuna hanya bisa menahan amarahnya sebelum pergi mengambil tasnya untuk berangkat kesekolah "Ah, selain itu rapikan bajumu."

"Tch, aku tidak ingin." Ucap Tsuna dan pergi dari sana.

.xXx.

Tsuna dengan kesalnya berjalan mengarah kesekolahnya. Tiba-tiba saja seorang cewek berambut pink memakai sepeda berhenti didepannya.

"Tangkap." Ucapnya sembari melemparkan sebuah minuman dan dengan mudah Tsuna menangkapnya kemudian cewek itu pergi dari sana. Tsuna menatap kearah minuman yang dipegangnya, dia memang haus tapi intuisinya mengatakan untuk tidak meminumnya.

"Oy Dame-Tsuna. Kau sendirian disini huh? Itu bagus karena akhirnya aku bisa membalas perbuatanmu!" Ucap seseorang dibelakang Tsuna dan terlihat seorang seniornya yang nampak mengepalkan tangannya.

"Aku tidak mengenalmu." Ucap Tsuna datar sembari berbalik. Sementara itu orang tersebut nampak tidak terlalu senang dengan tingkah laku Tsuna hanya bisa menahan amarahnya.

"Apa maksudmu Dame-Tsuna! Gara-gara kamu aku jadi ditolak oleh Myoko!" Ucap orang itu, sementara itu Tsuna nampak berhenti dan berpikir.

"Hmm, aku benar-benar tidak mengenalmu. Jangan ganggu aku bodoh." Ucap Tsuna dan orang itu terlihat mengeram marah sebelum memukul Tsuna. Tapi dengan sigap Tsuna menghindar dan nampak menghajar perut orang tersebut hingga orang itu jatuh "Ah, sekarang aku mengenalmu. Kau adalah orang bodoh yang saat itu mengambil makan siangku." Ucap Tsuna dengan serigaian dibibirnya "Saa, bagaimana rasanya? Kudengar kau diputuskan oleh pacarmu."

"Sialan kau Dame-Tsuna!" Ucap orang itu kembali berdiri dan mencoba menghajar Tsuna sebelum Tsuna kembali menghindar akan tetapi minuman yang dia pegang terjatuh "Heh, kurasa menumpahkan minumanmu sudah cukup Dame-Tsuna." Ucap orang itu pergi dari sana.

Tsuna hanya menatap kearah minumannya dengan tatapan datar, terlihat asap berwarna ungu keluar dari minuman itu. Lagi, Tsuna hanya menatap datar kearah minuman itu sebelum pergi mengarah kesekolahnya.

"Untungnya aku tidak meminumnya." Ucapnya selama berjalan kesekolahannya.

.xXx.

"Selamat pagi Juudaime!"

"Selamat pagi Tsuna!"

"..." Tsuna hanya bisa menatap datar kearah kedua orang yang nampak berdiri didepan pintu kelas. Seperti menunggu kedatangannya hadir didalam kelas. Tsuna hanya menutup matanya dan masuk kedalam "Pagi." Bisiknya pelan sebelum mengarah kemejanya dan duduk disana.

"Juudaime. Kenapa anda bertampang lesuh seperti itu?" Tanya Gokudera "Apakah terjadi sesuatu Juudaime?!" Tanya Gokudera.

"Tidak." Jawab Tsuna singkat.

"Maa, kau terlalu khawatir Gokudera." Ucap Yamamoto dengan senyum diwajahnya.

"Tch. Bukan urusanmu Yakyuu-baka!" Ucap Gokudera.

.xXx.

"Tsuna! Mari makan bersama!" Ucap Yamamoto sembari tersenyum.

"Aku baru saja ingin menanyakan Juudaime!" Ucap Gokudera dengan kesal kearah Yamamoto.

"Oh benarkah. Ahahaha, maafkan aku Gokudera." Ucap Yamamoto masih tersenyum. Tsuna nampak terlihat bangkit sembari membawa bekalnya dan berjalan keluar kelas.

"Juudaime! Tunggu saya!" Ucap Gokudera sembari menyusul Tsuna.

"Maa, aku juga ikut Tsuna." Ucap Yamamoto ikut menyusul.

.xXx.

Tsuna nampak menatap datar kearah kedua orang yang mengikutinya duduk ditempat favoritenya. Apa lagi jika bukan atap Namimori.

"Juudaime, apakah anda mengiginkan sesuatu?" Tanya Gokudera yang melihat Tsuna nampak terdiam sembari menatap makanannya.

"Whoa Tsuna! Makananmu berwarna ungu!" Ucap Yamamoto.

_"Ungu?" _Batin Gokudera dan nampak terdiam.

"Gokudera kau tak apa-apa?" Tanya Yamamoto sedangkan Gokudera masih terdiam.

"Ciaossu." Ucap Reborn yang tiba-tiba saja muncul entah dimana.

"Bocah. Kau membawa teman anehmu lagi." Ucap Tsuna sembari menutup kembali bekalnya.

"Hmm, aku tidak mengerti apa yang kau katakan Dame-Tsuna." Ucap Reborn.

"Ahahaha, apakah ini adalah bagian dari game?" Tanya Yamamoto.

"Idiot._"_ Ucap Tsuna dan melirik kearah pintu "Kau disana, keluarlah." Ucap Tsuna dan Yamamoto terlihat bingung.

"Hmm, kau mengetahui keberadaanku, Vongola." Seorang perempuan berambut pink yang tadi pagi nampak masuk kedalam kemudian menatap kearah Reborn "Reborn." Ucapnya sembari memerah.

"Ciaossu Bianchi." Ucap Reborn.

"Sudah kuduga." Ucap Tsuna dengan nada dinginnya.

"Apa yang kau lakukan disini?" Tanya Reborn.

"Reborn. Aku datang kesini untuk mengambilmu kembali agar kita bisa bersama-sama kembali berkerja didunia Mafia." Ucap Bianchi.

"Kebetulan sekali, ambil saja bocah ini." Ucap Tsuna dan Reborn nampak menendang kepala Tsuna "Bocah sialan." Gerutunya.

"Aku tidak bisa Bianchi. Aku harus melatih Dame-Tsuna menjadi Vongola Decimo." Ucap Reborn.

"Kasihan sekali kau Reborn. Jika saja ketiga putra Nono tidak meninggal kau pasti tidak akan perlu terjebak dalam situasi ini." Ucap Bianchi "Tapi tak apa-apa, saat nanti Vongola kubu- maksudku saat nanti Vongola terbunuh aku datang dan membawamu pergi." Dan dengan begitu dia pergi dari sana.

"Kau tau, dia adalah wanita teraneh." Ucap Tsuna.

"Gokudera kau tak apa-apa?" Tanya Yamamoto yang melihat Gokudera nampak terdiam sebelum wajahnya nampak menjadi pucat dan terjatuh "Gokudera?!"

"Woi baka, kau tak apa-apa?" Tanya Tsuna sembari melirik Gokudera "Idiot. Bawa dia keUKS." Ucap Tsuna sembari masuk kedalam dan Yamamoto nampak merangkul Tsuna.

.xXx.

"Maa, sepertinya tidak ada siapapun dsini. Aku akan kembali sebentar lagi Tsuna." Ucap Yamamoto sembari berjalan keluar meninggalkan Tsuna yang nampak duduk sembari menutup matanya.

_"Tch, apa yang kulakukan disini. Padahal aku tidak perduli dengannya. Tapi kenapa tubuhku bereaksi sendiri..Tidak! tidak! Aku tidak boleh! Tidak boleh! Tidak boleh lagi memiliki seseorang yang dekat denganku! Tidak boleh lagi!" _Tsuna menghela nafas panjang "Kurasa aku butuh sedikit bahan bacaan."

.xXx.

Tsuna nampak mengedipkan matanya begitu melihat Gokudera nampak bangun dari tidurnya.

"Kau sudah bangun bodoh." Ucap Tsuna sembari melihat mata Gokudera yang nampak terbuka.

"Juudaime. Dimana aku?" Tanya Gokudera.

"Kau berada diUKS. Kau pingsan saat melihat wanita aneh itu." Ucap Tsuna.

"Ah, se-sebenarnya Juudaime. Perempuan tadi adalah kakakku." Ucap Gokudera dan Tsuna nampak memandang kearahnya dengan tatapan -Kau-bercanda-kan?-.

"Apa yang dikatakan Gokudera benar Dame-Tsuna." Ucap Reborn yang muncul dijendela "Namanya adalah Bianchi dia dikenal sebagai Poison Cooking. Dia adalah seorang hitwomen dan pacar keempatku."

"...baka." Ucap Tsuna sembari menghela nafas "Kukira kau akan melakukan reunian adik-kakak." Gokudera hanya tertawa pelan.

"Sebenarnya, setiap kali aku menatap wajah kakakku, aku akan mengalami sakit perut. Itu dimulai saat aku masih kecil dan masih berada di mansionku." Cerita Gokudera sedangkan Tsuna hanya bisa menatap datar "Saat itu sedang ada pesta dan ayahku menyuruhku untuk memainkan pianoku. Tepat itu juga kakakku datang dan menawarkanku kuenya. Akhirnya aku memakannya dan mengacaukan permainanku. Tapi semua orang nampak salut dan bertepuk tangan kepadaku. Dan dari situlah ayah selalu meminta Bianchi untuk membuatkanku kue selama permainan pianoku. Pada akhirnya, aku trauma melihat wajahnya."

"..." Tsuna hanya terdiam sembari mengedipkan mata "Itu adalah cerita terkonyol yang pernah kudengarkan." Tsuna nampak menghela nafas "Kau tetaplah disini, aku akan kembali kekelas."

.xXx.

"Maa, sayang sekali ya Tsuna. Gokudera masuk UKS disaat seperti ini." Ucap Yamamoto dan Tsuna nampak menatapnya sebelum mengambil novelnya dan headphonenya dan berjalan keluar "Tsuna kau mau kemana?"

"Aku akan kembali." Ucap Tsuna dan memasang headphonenya lalu berjalan kearah lainnya agar tidak menemukan cewek-cewek yang membawa makanan untuknya. Dan karena itu juga dia tidak memperhatikan Lambo yang nampak berada dibelakangnya.

"GYAHAHA! Kau orang yang menendang Lambo-sama! Lambo-sama akan membunuhmu bersiaplah!" Seru lambo sembari memegang geranat akan tetapi Tsuna tetap berjalan "HEI! Kau mendengarkan perkataan Lambo-sama?!" Sekali lagi Tsuna tidak berhenti berjalan "Mati kau!" Lambo nampak melemparkan geranatnya. Tsuna langsung berbelok dan geranat itu terpantul kembali kearah Lambo "UGYAAA!"

Tsuna nampak mengedipkan matanya sembari melirik kearah belakangnya dimana terlihat Lambo yang gosong karena ledakkan geranat.

"Apa yang kau lakukan disini bocah." Ucap Tsuna dengan perempatan dikepalanya.

"Must. Stay. Calm." Guman Lambo dengan liangan air mata.

"Herbivore apa yang kau lakukan?" Tsuna nampak menengok kebelakangnya dan melihat Hibari mengarah kearahnya dengan tatapan dinginnya sebelum nampak memasang serigaian.

"Aku tidak ada waktu untuk spar denganmu Kyoya. Jadi sampai jumpa." Ucap Tsuna dan nampak menyeret Lambo dikakinya yang masih saja menangis.

.xXx.

"Sekarang katakan, untuk apa kau kembali lagi?!" Tanya Tsuna dengan perempatan.

"GYAHAAAA! Lepaskan Lambo-san, kau jahat!" Seru Lambo dengan liangan air mata.

"Jawab aku bodoh!" Ucap Tsuna dengan kesal.

"Lepaskan Lambo-sama!" Seru Lambo masih menangis.

"Kau lepaskan bocah itu desu!" Tsuna menengok kebelakang dan melihat seorang cewek, berambut cokelat yang diikat memakai seragam Midori sebelum kembali fokus ke Lambo.

"Jawab aku sapi bodoh." Ucap Tsuna mengayun-gayunkan Lambo dalam keadaan terbalik.

"Hahi! Haru bilang lepaskan desu!" Dengan sigap Haru menampar Tsuna dan mengambil Lambo yang nampak menangis ketakutan. Tsuna menatap geram kearahnya.

"Kau-!" Ucap Tsuna kesal dan Haru nampak sedikit bergetar sebelum menghela nafasnya.

"Kau tidak boleh melakukan itu kepada anak kecil! Mereka hanyalah bayi yang hatinya masih bersih tanpa dosa!" Ucap Haru.

"Tch. Bukan urusanmu." Ucap Tsuna dan menarik kembali Lambo lalu membawanya pergi dari sana.

"Hahi! Kau berhenti disana! Atau aku akan melaporkan kepada polisi desu!" Seru Haru sembari menatap kesal kearah Tsuna dan langkah Tsuna terhenti.

"Laporkan saja." Ucap Tsuna dan nampak kembali berjalan meninggalkan Haru yang menatap geram kearahnya.

.xXx.

"HUWAAA! Lepaskan Lambo-sama! Kau kejam terhadap Lambo-sama!" Seru Lambo masih menangis, Tsuna mengambil permen anggur dikantongnya dan mengasihkan ke Lambo yang nampak langsung terdiam "Gyahaha! Karena kau sudah berbaik hati kepada Lambo-sama! Lambo-sama akan menjadikanmu pengikutnya!" Perempatan muncul dikepala Tsuna.

_"Bersyukurlah karena aku tidak bisa menyakiti anak kecil kau!" _Batin Tsuna geram "Tch. Ngomong-ngomong, bagaimana bisa kau bertemu dengan Reborn sedangkan dia tidak mengetahuimu." Ucap Tsuna.

"Lambo-san bertemu dengan Reborn dibar, Reborn nampak tengah terdiam dengan sebuah balon keluar dari hidungnya." Ucap Lambo.

_"Bagus, idiot lainnya. Oh well, kehidupanku memang dipenuhi oleh orang-orang idiot." _Batin Tsuna "Lalu kenapa kau ingin membunuhnya?"

"Karena dengan begitu Lambo-san bisa kembali ke rumah dan ayah akan mengakui keberadaan Lambo-san!" Jawabban itu membuat Tsuna berpikir bahwa ayah Lambo adalah orang yang bodoh.

_"Dia bodoh. Mengirim bocah 5 tahun untuk mengalahkan bocah bayi itu, seharusnya dia menyewah 10, tidak 20 hitman untuk menghabisi bocah itu." _Batin Tsuna dan sebuah pemikiran nampak terlintas dikepalanya _"Tunggu...apakah itu artinya, ayah bocah sapi ini tidak megiginkannya."_ Tsuna nampak menatap kearah Lambo yang memakan permennya dengan senang "Lambo, dimana kau akan tinggal."

"Lambo-san tidak tau." Jawab Lambo.

"Begitu, bagaimana jika kau tinggal dirumahku." Ucap Tsuna.

"Benarkah! Gyahahaha! Kalau begitu mari kita pergi kesana!" Ucap Lambo.

"Tapi ada peraturannya! Pertama, jangan mengangguku saat aku tidur! Kedua, jangan mengangguku saat aku tidur siang! Ketiga, jangan mengangguku saat aku membaca!" Ucap Tsuna dan Lambo nampak mengangguk.

"Boleh aku memanggilmu Tsuna-nii?" Tanya Lambo dan terlihat mata Tsuna melebar.

_"Tsuna-nii?" _Batin Tsuna dan nampak mengerutu "Seterahlah."

"Yey! Kalau begitu mari kita kerumah Tsuna-nii!" Seru Lambo dan Tsuna hanya mengerutu sembari berjalan.

_"Entah kenapa, mendengar seseorang memanggilku dengan nama itu, membuatku nyaman." _Batin Tsuna sembari tersenyum kecil.

.xXx.

"Juudaime!/Tsuna!" Tsuna nampak melihat Gokudera dan Yamamoto yang berlari kearahnya.

"Juudaime! Anda dari mana saja?! Aku tidak bisa menemukan anda dimanapun!" Ucap Gokudera panik.

"Begitu juga denganku Tsuna! Kau berjanji akan kembali secepatnya!" Ucap Yamamoto.

"..." Tsuna hanya terdiam sembari menatap datar "Hanya mengurus sesuatu."

"Juudaime, siapa itu." Tanya Gokudera.

"Gyahahahaha! Namaku adalah Lambo! Panggil aku Lambo-sama! Tunduklah kepadaku!" Seru Lambo sedangkan Yamamoto hanya tertawa, Gokudera terlihat memiliki perempatan begitu juga dengan Tsuna.

"Kono! Aho-usi!" Seru Gokudera dan nampak melemparkan Lambo hingga terhantup kedinding.

"Gotta. Stay. Calm...GYAAHAA! Lambo-san tidak bisa!" Seru Lambo dan nampak mengeluarkan basokanya dan masuk kedalam sana sebelum asap pink terlihat keluar dari basoka itu.

"Apa yang terjadi?!" Tanya Yamamoto bingung begitu juga dengan Gokudera.

"Yarre, yarre..sepertinya diriku dimasa lalu membuat keributan kembali." Suara seseorang yang sepertinya seumuran dengan mereka terdengar dari balik sana, kemudian memperlihatkan seorang laki-laki berambut keriting bermata emerald dengan sebelah matanya ditutup.

"Siapa kau?" Tanya Tsuna dan Gokudera nampak berpikir, seperti mengenali wajah ini disesuatu tempat.

"Dimana Lambo?" Tanya Yamamoto.

"Ah, greeting Vongola Juudaime. Aku adalah Lambo dari 10 tahun mendatang." Ucap Lambo "Diriku dimasa ini pasti memakai Ten Years Basoka."

"Ten Years Basoka?" Tanya Yamamoto bingung.

"Basoka itu adalah basoka yang bisa membuat diriku 10 dimasa lalu berpindah ke 10 tahun dimasa depan sedangkan yang 10 dimasa depan berpindah ke 10 dimasa lalu. Efek ini hanya bisa bertahan selama 5 menit." Ucap Lambo dan nampak berdiri.

"Kutemukan kau Vongola!" Terlihat dibelakang mereka Bianchi berlari kearah mereka dengan poison cake ditangannya.

"Aneki!" Ucap Gokudera dan nampak menahan perutny, Bianchi terlihat terdiam begitu melihat Lambo.

"Romeo.." Ucapnya sembari bersemu merah.

"Hu?" Lambo hanya menatap heran.

"Remoe." Ucap Bianchi kembali dengan hawa ungu dibelakangnya "Ternyata kau masih hidup! Rasakan ini Romeo!" Seru Bianchi dan melemparkan poison cakenya kearah Lambo.

"GUPYA!" Seru Lambo dan nampak terjatuh kebawah sembari kejang-kejang sementara itu Bianchi hanya berdecak kesal sebelum pergi dari sana.

"Hmm, sapi ini pasti mengigatkan Bianchi kepada kekasihnya." Semua menengok kearah Reborn yang nampak muncul entah dari mana, lagi "Kekasihnya mati saat mereka tengah beradu mulut karena menjebak Bianchi dan dia memakan masakan racun milik Bianchi. Dan sepertinya Bianchi masih marah."

"Satu lagi cerita konyol." Ucap Tsuna dengan suara datar.

"Apakah mereka baik-baik saja?" Tanya Yamamoto melihat Gokudera dan Lambo.

"Tenanglah, begitu sapi itu kembali kemasa aslinya dia akan ditolong disana. Perawatan dimasa depan lebih canggih dari sekarang. Dame-Tsuna, cepat bantu Gokudera bangun dan pulang. Aku lapar." Dan dengan begitu Reborn nampak melompat dan mendarat dikepala Tsuna.

"Oy bocah. Jangan duduk di kepalaku." Ucap Tsuna dengan perempatan dikepalanya.

"Aku melakukan apa yang ingin kulakukan Dame-Tsuna." Ucap Reborn sedangkan Tsuna hanya menghela nafas sebelum menatap kearah Yamamoto dan kearah Gokudera.

"Bantu aku mengantarkannya ke UKS idiot." Ucap Tsuna.

"Baiklah Tsuna." Ucap Yamamoto dengan senyumnya.

.xXx.

"Tadaima kaa-san." Ucap Tsuna.

"Ma-maaf menganggu." Ucap Yamamoto dan Gokudera.

"Okaeri, Tsu-kun." Jawab Nana "Ara~ kau membawa temanmu Tsu-kun." Ucap Nana dengan senang.

"Salam kenal Juudaime no okaa-sama. Namaku adalah Gokudera Hayato." Ucap Gokudera.

"Salam kenal Tsuna no okaa-san. Namaku adalah Yamamoto Takeshi." Ucap Yamamoto.

"Maa, apakah kalian kesini untuk bermain dengan Tsu-kun?" Tanya Nana sedangkan Tsuna hanya menghela nafas sebelum naik keatas "Tsu-kun, saat makan malam tiba kaa-san akan memberitahumu dan juga teman-temanmu. Bersenang-senanglah!"

"Baiklah kaa-san." Ucap Tsuna dan menyuruh keduanya mengikutinya keatas.

"Ngomong-ngomong Tsu-kun. Ada tutor baru yang menunggu dikamarmu." Jawab Nana sedangkan Tsuna hanya menghela nafas sebelum membuka pintu kamarnya dan melihat dua orang yang berada disana.

"Kau sudah kembali Dame-Tsuna." Ucap Reborn, Bianchi ada disisinya.

"Aneki!" Ucap Gokudera dan nampak memegang perutnya.

"Bocah, apa yang dia lakukan disini?" Tanya Tsuna.

"Aku disini karena cinta. Reborn memerlukanku." Ucap Bianchi.

"Dia disini karena bisnis." Ucap Reborn "Aku memintanya menjadi tutormu dibagian memasak."

"Saa, Vongola. Mau beberapa?" Tanya Bianchi menawarkan permen poisonnya. Tsuna hanya menatap datar sedangkan Yamamoto tertawa hambar dan Gokudera tergeletak ditanah.

Sementara itu diluar terlihat Lambo menatap kearah pintu. Dan pintu terbuka memperlihatkan Nana.

"Ara, kau pasti adalah temannya Reborn-chan ya. Ayo masuk, kau juga akan ikut makan malam." Ucap Nana dan meraih Lambo "Bianchi membantuku memasak." Lanjutnya.

"Bianchi! Ugyaa!" Seru Lambo dan berusaha lari tapi sudah diraih oleh Nana dan membawanya masuk kedalam.

**.**

**.**

**To Be Continued**

**.**

**.**

**Silver **: YOSHA! Chapter 4 up to the det! Gomenne lama! Karena masalah banjir jadi lama selesainya! Silver harap kalian semua suka! Terima kasih karena sudah mereview dan mengigatkan Silver, sebenarnya, Silver sudah ngak niat buat lanjutin. Tapi akhirnya review kalian semua membuat Silver kembali berminat melanjutkan! Kalau begitu chapter selanjutnya akan saya usahakan buat cepat!

Balas Review!

**NTheYaoiLoverz **: Ahahahaha, nanggung ya maaf deh. Huwee? Anda merasakan hawa pembunuh Tsuna...entah kenapa sekarang aku juga merasakannya. Hai! Tsuna memang keren!

**sherry dark jewel **: Ini udah lanjut! Jangan bunuh Silver~ *cry*

**Namikaze Hibari **: Hibari versus Tsuna akan tiba nanti. Jadi tetaplah menunggu!

**Hibari Nura **: Oke!

**Tsubasa Penshiru **: Maa~ saya usahakan!

**Malachan12 **: Panggil Silver aja...jangan Hea, please jangan itu *pundung* jadiin Yaoi? Hmm, kita lihat saja nanti! Wokeh!

**ShadouRyu-kun **: Hahaha, ya begitulah banyak yang bilang seperti itu. Hmm? Itulah kenapa saya menulis AU. Sebenarnya karena saya ngak ada ide saya ikuti dikit cerita plot! Tapi dengan bumbu saya sendiri. Sorry ya kalau bacanya gaje *cry* oke! Saya hargai saran anda!

Thanks ya! Yang udah review, review lagi dong! Oh ya, saya berterima kasih kepada **NuruHime-chan19 **yang mengigatkan saya tentang fic ini!

Jadi sekali lagi review!

Ciao-ciao~


End file.
